Awaiting for New Year
by vanilla869
Summary: Learn how Ash & Co celebrate as they welcome the new year ahead them. The complete genre included for this story - comedy, drama,adventure,action,friendship and romance


_**When you try to read the story, first I apologize for the happenings in the battle of Lysandre and Valerie, I think it was kind of messed up. Try to imagine it for yourselves instead. Second you might see I have change the traits of some main character.**_

_**Bonnie looks somehow matured in this story, she already knows a bit about new year and fireworks**_

_**Clemont's machine successfully works on this story**_

_**Serena makes his usual confession scene at the end of the story, as for Ash I think I made him somehow accept it although I didn't state clearly if he has really accept Serena's feelings. I apologize for that.**_

**And as usual there are fragments and redundancies in the story written, sorry I really can't change that habit for now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and its characters.**

It was actually the 30th of December, Ash & Co enters Laverre City, the home of the sixth gym leader, they had actually arrived particularly at dawn on that day.

On their delight reaching the city, Ash shouted" Finally we're here" as Serena added" Laverre City, I wonder if there are shops and sweets nearby that I can buy". As he knows that he was very close to completing the badges, Ash, with his burning eyes, saying" Alright, let's go get that badge" while Clemont reminded him" If I'm not mistaken, the gym leader here in this city uses fairy type pokemons". Upon hearing the gym leader specializing in fairy types, Ash begins to feel disappointed as he know he has a hard time dealing with it despite that reason he still tries to question him" Uh, Clemont I think you might know something about fairy types" as Clemont told Ash" Oh Ash sorry to hear that, very well allow me to explain what I knew about fairy types." As Clemont starts to explain to his friends" Listen, fairy types mostly exist in fantasy world like the inside of a story, mostly in a magical world or fairy tale. Obviously they don't exist for real, but from what I know so far they were mostly immune to dragon type attacks but fairly weak to steel and poison type", his explanation ends. Ash answered back" I see, so dragon types are not the strongest pokemon after all" depressed to know that fairy type can beat dragon pokemons pretty badly . Bonnie trying to cheer back Ash added" But in fact they are actually cute pokemons" as Serena questioned her" Then Bonnie, Dedenne couldn't be a fairy type as well?" Clemont replied" Hmm, let me check" as he takes a so called pokemon scanner from his pocket while adjusting his glasses a bit, after he found out about Dedenne, Clemont grinned" Ah, yes Dedenne is a fairy type, by the way Serena how did you know it was one?". Serena answers back while lifting his finger" Well Bonnie mentions somewhere in the past, fairy types are mostly seen very small in size and also she mentions today that they are cute pokemons so I might think Dedenne could be a fairy type". Clemont answers back" I see, but Serena that is only your assumption, I don't think that was the reason why Dedenne is a fairy type. I think there is something more than that which we still don't have an idea what it's about, but at least what's good is you seem to know a lot about pokemon". Serena answers back fidgeting" Well not that much, I only observe the pokemon when I see one". Ash suddenly tries to ask his friends" Hey guys, what do you think about this city?" as Serena, Clemont and Bonnie tries to observe the city. Bonnie in awe said" Amazing, I really love this city", Serena delighted answers" Everything here is beautiful" as for Clemont, he answers" Its only like Lumiose although here everything is clean and quiet". Ash then answers back" I see, I'm glad you're enjoying the city. Me too, I always come to places like these. I really wish that I can get my old companions to come with me through this region". Bonnie asked curiously" Then who are they, someone you know?" while Ash nodded before answering" Especially Brock and Dawn, they're the friends who supported me the most before you guys". Serena hearing Ash has a female companion replied sadly" I see" while Clemont and Bonnie saw Serena's gloomy face, Bonnie try to ask" What's the matter Serena?" as if she was concerned about her. Clemont added" Are you ok, maybe if you're not feeling well, we can go to the nearest doctor to have you check up". Serena then answered back" No, it's nothing really" as if she was surprised. Clemont then answered back" I see, I'm glad you're fine".

Serena's POV:

This girl named Dawn, could she be Ash's girlfriend. Anyway I'll just try to ask him

Serena then said in a pleasing manner" Uh Clemont, Bonnie, will you excuse me for awhile. Ash & I are going to talk with something in private". Clemont answers her back" Just take your time, if there is anything bad going on, leave it to us Bonnie and I can fight using our pokemons". Bonnie then whispers to Serena" You can do it, just have trust on yourself". after that she shouted" Serena, good luck" showing her thumbs up sign as well. Serena nodded while she approaches Ash "Now, let's go Ash" as she grabs Ash's hands and went somewhere inside the city. Clemont confused with what Bonnie said to Serena, tries to ask her" Uh Bonnie, what did you tell Serena" as Bonnie answers back" Secret, it's a girly gossip. You don't need to know" as for Clemont he only nodded.

_Morning arrives_

The sun just shine at this time as for Serena was still grabbing Ash's hands, Ash who was still confused tries to say" Hey look the sun just shine" while scratching his head a bit. As for Serena she just answer him back" Is that so?" while still grabbing his hand, suddenly she said" Alright, let's settle there" as if she was pointing on a wall. As both Ash and Serena reach a wall, Ash was still confused on what Serena has in mind he tries to ask him" Uh, Serena why did you drag me here. What is it you want to talk about" while Serena replied a bit downheartedly back" Hey Ash I was wondering who is this Dawn you just mentioned awhile ago?" she asked. Before Ash answers her back, he tries to question himself

Ash's POV:

Why was she depressed all of a sudden, did she think that Dawn was my girlfriend. I never knew she would go as far thinking like that; anyway I'll just try to explain to her.

Ash explains to clear up the misunderstanding" Ah Serena I think you've misunderstood, Dawn is not my girlfriend. She is actually only a female companion who joins me through the adventures I have in Sinnoh region and also the person I had trust the most next to Brock. To tell you the truth she was like you Serena, she supported me in most of my battles and encourages me when I'm in grief". As Serena answers back" I see, thanks Ash for telling me the truth". Both try to ignore each other after Ash told the truth to Serena.

Ash's POV:

At least I somehow cheered her up back

Serena's POV:

I wonder if I get to meet Dawn, would she think that we were like sisters or something cause Ash said somehow we are similar. Well hopefully not.

Ash seeing his childhood friend still thinking deeply, tries to ask her as if he was concerned" Uh, Serena you're kind of spaced out. Is something bothering you?" while Serena answers back" Uh, its nothing. I was only thinking about how you will do in you gym battle" as if she was hiding something from him. Ash answers back" I see, don't worry I'll probably be fine with my gym battle" as Serena nodded however when she suddenly saw police cars chasing around the city she said" Hey Ash" , Ash answers back" Huh, what is it Serena?". "Look" she said while she points to the chasing police cars , Ash then tries to look the direction where Serena is pointing, he said" Something bad must be happening, let's try to follow them" while Serena asked him" But what about Clemont and Bonnie". Ash answers her back" I'm sure they are also chasing the police cars, anyway let's just try and see for ourselves" , Serena nodded as they both head to area where the police cars are located. As they approach the area of the police cars, Ash and Serena found Clemont and Bonnie while Ash shouted" Hey Clemont, Bonnie". Clemont tries to look at the persons approaching them, he shouted" Ash, Serena. I'm glad you're both fine". Ash to his worry, he asked" Clemont, what's going on in the city". Clemont said" We'll do the explanation later, let's just follow the police cars for now", Ash answers back" I understand" before they all approach the area of the police cars.

_Minutes later_

When Ash & Co are just an inch closer to the police cars, Bonnie seeing a familiar face said in surprise" Hey that's the Blaziken Man" while Clemont added" Then could that be our father, but what's he doing in this city". Serena answers both Clemont and Bonnie back" Wait, we're not sure if that's really him, it could be another person disguising the Blaziken Man". Ash added" Serena is right, your father won't be doing something evil like that, anyway you guys stay here I'll be back in awhile". As Ash was about to walk away from his friends, Serena reminded him" Ash, please be careful" as he nodded back before getting closer near the Blaziken Man and the police cars. As he was about to talk to the Blaziken Man, he then hears Officer Jenny shouting at the Blaziken Man" Return those golds and poke balls you stole then we will let you go or else you'll suffer the consequences". The Blaziken Man made a evil laugh and answered back" Why, what can you do with gold and poke balls, you people are only after the money as for me I can do better things with these". Officer Jenny answered back" Still you shouldn't be doing those or else you'll be penalized with robbery act". Ash then tries to approach and asked her" Officer Jenny, what's going on?" as she answered back" Oh Ash, good timing. That so called Blaziken Man is stealing the poke balls and the golds to make use for his experiments". As Ash hears the Blaziken Man was doing those items for his own good, he was angered and told the Blaziken Man" I see, just who do you think you are stealing poke balls and golds out of nowhere". The Blaziken Man answered back" Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself", and then he takes his mask before continuing" My name is Lysandre, I am actually the head of Team Flare". "Team Flare, just what are you up to besides stealing pokemon" Ash answered back while he clench his fist. Lysandre answers back with an evil grin" Actually we are stealing items to make use for our experiments and also to create a better world that you all will admire". "Liar, you guys are only using it to create a better world for destruction". Ash angrily answers back. Lysandre answers back" Oh don't think of it like that, we its up to me and Xerosic on how we will apply this so called world of ours to this Kalos region". Ash answers back" So it's that Xerosic guy again, the one who controlled my Pokemons in our past journey". Lysandre answers back" Then that will make it us easy to finish you bunch of kids" as Ash answers back" Just stop what you are doing, or else I'll be forced to battle you". Serena as if she was worry shouted" Ash, you can't beat him" while he answers back with a deep smile" Don't worry Serena, I'll be fine and I promise to beat the hell out of your pokemon". Lysandre doing an evil grin answers back" Very well then I'll give you one condition, if you win I'll return these poke balls and golds I stole but if you lose" then he takes out a remote which activates steel cages as he traps Officer Jenny and his friends. Ash then shouted in worry" Clemont, Bonnie and Serena" as Serena shouted back" Don't worry about us, just accept the challenge and defeat him" while Ash nodded. Lysandre continues" I'll take your friends with us to Xerosic for our upcoming experiments". Ash angrily answers back" Ugh, then I accept your challenge Lysandre". Lysandre answers back" Very well, then let's head to our battling arena", as Ash follows Lysandre to their so called battle arena.

After Ash and Lysandre had arrived at the battle arena, Lysandre said" Before we start our battle" then he takes a device that somehow controls the weather. Ash feels angered as he clenched his fist" Just what do you think you're planning this time, Lysandre". Lysandre answers back" Relax, it's not that much" as he changed the beautiful weather to a dark stormy one". After the weather has changed, he continued" Now shall we begin" as for Ash he only nodded before the real battle begins.

As he takes a poke ball from his pocket, Lysandre said" Mienshao, you go first" as the furry karate fighting type pokemon pops out from its poke ball. Ash then turns his hat before he takes a poke ball from his pocket while saying" Talonflame I choose you" as the fire- flying condor pops out form its poke ball.

Ash vs Lysandre ( Team Flare music playing)

Lysandre commanded" Mienshao use Hi Jump Kick" as for Ash he said" This shall be easy, Talonflame go for Brave Bird". The first battle has just ended after Talonflame uses the strongest flying type attack on Mienshao. Lysandre said" I see, so you have potential as a trainer. Mienshao return" he continued" Pyroar you go next" as the fire type lion makes a roar out of its poke ball. Ash then commanded" Talonflame use Razor Wind" as for Lysandre he commanded" Pyroar use Incinerate". Ash commanded back" Talonflame try to reflect it back with Tailwind." Lysandre commanded back" Pyroar use Hyper Voice", the fire-flying bird fainted to the cry of the lion which it can't resist. Ash said" Ugh" while he clenched his fist; Lysandre answered back" I told you, this battle won't be easy as you expect to be". Ash said" Ok, return Talonflame you did a great job". He continued" You go next, Frogadier". Lysandre commanded" Pyorar try to use Overheat" while Ash commanded" Frogadier counter it with Hydro Pump". Pyroar was unable to battle as the blue frog emits water from his mouth". Lysandre said" Pyroar return, you won't go easy on the next. Gyarados, let's finish this battle"as the blue dragon pops out from his poke ball. Ash commanded" Frogadier,try to use Water Pulse". Lysandre said" Now activate the power of mega bracelet". Ash exclaimed" What?", Lysandre continued" Behold the power of Mega Evolution , Mega Gyarados I'm counting on you". Ash commanded" Never mind that, Frogadier, try to use Water Pulse again", Lysandre commanded" Now Gyarados use Dragon Pulse". As the blue dragon emits waves form his mouth, as it attacks the blue frog. Ash commanded" Frogadier, are you ok?" while the blue frog just nodded. Ash said" Ok, Frogadier try to use Ice Beam while Lysandre commanded" Gyarados counter it again with Dragon Pulse". As Frogadier and Gyarados emit waves from their mouth, their attack turns to be a draw as both of them somehow release the same energy against each other. Ash then said" What unbelievable power, never mind Frogadier try to use Ice Beam one more time" while Lysandre commanded the same like Ash" Gyarados , use Dragon Pulse again". As the two clashed, the outcome turns out to be a draw again. Ash said" Ok, its time to change plan. Frogadier use Grass Know" as for Lysandre commanded" Gyarados use Dark Pulse to finish this battle". Since Gyarados emits a strong dark force from his mouth, Frogadier faint to its attack. Ash shouted" Frogadier, are you ok?", while the frog just nodded. Ash said" You did a great job, return Frogadier". Lysandre said" Well kid, looks like you are left with your last pokemon, do you think you can beat my Gyarados with those pipsqueak pokemon of yours?" Ash said angrily" And who do you think you are calling my pokemon pipsqueak, I'll show you the friendship that I have with my pokemons" Before releasing his last pokemon out, he begins to think

Ash's POV:

I'm now left with my last pokemon. I can't be using Pikachu even though it's an electric type, I know it can't stand Gyarados's Dark Pulse. Sorry, Clemont if I have to use your pokemon without your permission.

Ash then releases his last pokemon out" Go Heliolisk, you are our last hope. I'm counting on you". as the electric lizard came out from his poke ball happily. Lysandre said" As I thought, it was a pipsqueak". Ash was angered about Lysandre calling his pokemon pipsqueak, he answered back" I told you my pokemon is not a pipsqueak, Heliolisk use Thunderbolt". Lysandre commanded" Gyarados use Dragon Pulse" , Ash commanded back" Heliolisk, dodge that Dragon Pulse and use Agility". Lysandre commanded back" Gyarados use Waterfall", as Ash commanded back" Heliolisk use Thunderbolt again". Lysandre commanded" Gyarados use Dark Pulse". Ash said" What now, it seems that Gyarados are blocking most of my attacks. What can I do" then he starts to think when he suddenly got an idea" Oh there's still hope that I can win this, Heliolisk, try to go for Agility" as Heliolisk gets close to Gyrados. "Now use Low Sweep". Lysandre commanded" That brat, I think he knows my weakness. Never mind Gyarados use Waterfall again". As for Ash he commanded his Heliolisk with his trump card" Now Heliolisk use Parabolic Charge". With the lizard releasing electricity from his mouth, Gyarados was zapped badly. Therefore Ash beats Lysandre. Ash said" We did it" as for Lysandre he nodded" Well done trainer, Gyarados return. You did a great job" Ash then said" So you promise to return the items you stole" as Lysandre nodded and answers" I shall also free your friends as promise" as he deactivates the cage freeing Ash's friends and also pass the stolen items to Ash. Lysandre continued" We shall meet again in the future, Ash. Farewell my friend", as he puts his Blaziken Mask before flying somewhere outside Kalos.

_After the battle_

As Ash defeats Lysandre in a Pokemon battle, the dark clouds return to its beautiful blue sky. Ash said" Well I should return to where Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie are" before he runs off back to them. As Ash was on his way to his friends, he was approached by Officer Jenny who said" Well done, Ash. I know we can count on you". Ash said in return" Thanks Officer Jenny. Here are the stolen items" as he hands the items to her. Jenny said" Thank you, Ash. I shall return to the police headquarters, now if you'll excuse me". Then Office Jenny commanded" Ok all police officers, let's go back" as the police cars disappear together with Office Jenny. Ash then continues shouting while he approaches his friends" Hey Serena, Clemont, Bonnie". Serena then quickly approaches Ash saying happily" Ash you did it". Clemont added" I know we really can count on you, Ash" as Bonnie added" Ash is really strong". Ash then said in return" Actually I had to thank you Clemont, your Heliolisk was a big help to my battle. And I'm sorry if I try to steal it from you without your permission" after that he hands Heliolisk back to Clemont as he accepts it back . Clemont answers back" As long you get to win the battle Ash, then I'm fine with it". As the sky begins to turn dark, Ash said" Oh I forgot, its almost evening". Serena added" Then let's just call it for a day". Clemont answers back" Great idea" as for Bonnie she said" Very well, we'll take our leave". Ash knowing that Bonnie and Clemont are trying to leave Serena and him, he exclaimed" Again?" Bonnie answers back" Serena, I'll leave the rest to you" as Serena nodded in return before Bonnie and Clemont leaves the two alone.

After Bonnie and Clemont had left, Ash seeing Serena was thinking again very deeply. He then begins to question her" Uh Serena, are you hiding something?", as for Serena she answered Ash back" No, its nothing" then she begins to think for awhile before continuing her words" Hey Ash, can we have a walk just the two of us?" in which Ash nodded in return.

As the two begin to walk around the city, Serena begins to think very deeply while her face was blushing a bit.

Serena's POV:

Huh, why do I feel so nervous whenever I'm around him,No this is not the time for that. Just snap out of it, Serena. But I promise this upcoming new year, I definitely will tell him through his mouth.

Ash asked" Hey Serena,what are you thinking?" while Serena answered back" No,its nothing. I was only thinking what I plan to do this upcoming new year". Ash answered back" I see, oh yeah it's almost new year. I still don't have plans for this upcoming year just like you". Serena knowing that she and Ash has the same problems in mind, asked him again" Hey Ash, I was thinking if" while Ash replies back with" Huh?" Serena then answered back" No, it's nothing that important" as if she was disappointed with herself not able to continue what she plans to say. She continued" Well then, let's head back to Clemont and Bonnie. Ash answers back" Good idea but I think they are sleeping peacefully by now" as Serena answers back" Yeah, well anyway let's just go back without disturbing them". Ash nodded in return as they both return to Clemont and Bonnie's area.

_As they reach Clemont and Bonnie's area_

Ash said in a low voice" I was right, they were already sleeping peacefully", without letting Clemont and Bonnie heard about it. Ash continues with his words" Well then .Good night, Serena" before picking his futon up and going to sleep. Serena answered him back" Good night, Ash. Sweet dreams" , after that she picks her futon before going to sleep.

_The next day_

Clemont said" Rise and shine, Good morning Ash". Ash saw Clemont who has just wake up, he answers him back" Oh Clemont, Good morning to you too". As Clemont didn't see Serena and Bonnie near them, he tries to ask Ash" Huh, where's Serena and Bonnie". Ash answers him back" Ah, Serena is actually out shopping with Bonnie as they buy things for tonight's new year". Clemont answers back" I see, oh yeah I forgot I had to do something important for today,see you later ash" as he continues on his own path. Ash looks confused with his friends having their own paths, he said" What is up with them? Well anyway I'll continue to the city alone, I might as well challenge the gym leader in this city", after talking he makes his way to the Laverre City gym.

_Inside Laverre City Gym_

Ash looking at the surroundings of the gym, he said in awe" Look at the gym, its really beautiful". Valerie answers back" You were wondering why the gym is beautiful?" as for Ash he only nodded. Valerie answers" It was actually my idea to start with" as Ash replied back" I see, and you are". Valerie introduced with a deep smile" Oh I forgot to introduce myself; I'm Valerie, the gym leader of this city. I specialize in fairy types and you must be a challenger". Ash answers back" Yes, I'm Ash from Pallet Town and I'm here to compete for the Kalos Pokemon League". Valerie said while amaze with him" Oh my , you travelled this far just to challenge me. Very well Ash, as a gym leader I shall accept your challenge". The referee said" I'm Blossom, I'll be the referee for this match. Ash and Valerie please have your pokemons ready. This will be a 3 on 3 battle, first team to wipe the opponent's entire team wins or if the other team raises a white flag. Then let the battle begin".

_Ash vs Valerie( _Entering the Gym music)

Valerie said while releasing a poke ball" Let's go, Slurpuff"as the cotton candy like pokemon pops out of its poke ball. Ash said" Ok our turn, Frogadier I choose you". Valerie commanded" Slurpuff use Energy Ball on Frogadier" as Ash said" Frogadier ,go for Grass Knot". Both attacks turned out to be a draw as Slurpuff and Frogadier use grass type attacks. Valerie commanded" Slurpuff use Fairy Wind" while Ash commanded" Frogadier use Water Pulse". Slurpuff was hurt a little after Frogadier's attack. Ash commanded" Frogadier now use Hydro Pump while Valerie commanded" Slurpuff, let's go for Draining Kiss" however Hydro Pump was more powerful making Fairy Wind futile. Blossom announced" Slurpuff is unable to battle, Frogadier is the winner". Valerie said" Very well, then this one is next. Let's go Aromatisse" as the pink perfume like pokemon pops out of its poke ball. Ash commanded" Frogadier ,try to use Ice Beam one more time. Valerie commanded" Aromatisse use Misty Terrain". Ash said" What's happening here?" as he notices the field of the gym has changed. Valeriex explained" Misty Terrain is actually an attack which changes the field to a fairy type like surrounding and it also enables to power up fairy type attacks". Ash said" I see" as For Valerie she said" Aromatisse use Moonblast". Frogadier suffered a direct hit at Aromatisse's Moonblast". Blossom announced" Frogadier is unable to battle, Aromatisse is the winner". Ash said" Frogadier, return. You did a great job there". He continued" I'll be using this one next, go Lucario ". Valerie commanded" Aromatisse ,let's do it one more time with Moonblast" as Ash answered back" Dodge the attack Lucario, go for Extremespeed". Valerie continue to command" Aromatisse, use Psychic" as Ash commanded" Lucario use Aura Sphere". Valerie commanded" Aromatisse use Reflect", the attack was then returned to Lucario however Ash said" Lucario go for Close Combat" as for Valerie she said" Aromatisse, use Reflect once more" . Ash then commanded" Now Lucario, use Extremespeed again, then go for Iron Tail". After that attack, Aromatisse hits the floor with swirling eyes. Blossom announced" Aromatisse is unable to battle, Lucario is the winner". Valerie said" Well it looks like this battle is getting interesting, just what I thought however if you want to go fot eh badge, you must first defeat my last pokemon. I'm leaving it you, go Sylveon". Ash said" That pokemon again" as he remembers the time when he uses Froakie to battle Premier's Sylveon. He continued" However this time it will be different, Lucario use Aura Sphere" while Valerie command back" Sylveon use Moonblast". As for Ash he said" Lucario use Extremespeed" while Valerie answers back" Sylveon use Attract". Ash then shouted" Move out there Lucario, try to use Power Up Punch" as for Valerie she command back" Sylveon use Light Screen". Ash said" Lucario use Extremespeed again" as for Valerie she said" Now Sylveon use Dazzling Gleam". Ash then said" Lucario try to dodge the attack, try to use Extremespeed again, this time let's go for Iron Tail". The attack hit Sylveon badly, as it was close to fainting however Valerie commanded" Sylveon use Dazzling Gleam once more". This time the Dazzling Gleam became stronger as it hits Lucario pretty badly. Blossom announced" Lucario is unable to battle, the winner is Sylveon". Ash said" Well done, Lucario return. Alright Pikachu I'm counting on you". Valerie commanded" Sylveon use Atrract" as for Ash he said" Let's go Pikachu use Agility, then finish it with Iron Tail". Blossom announced" Sylvoen is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner; therefore the winner is challenger Ash from Pallet Town". Valerie said" Thanks for the wonderful battle, Ash. Return Sylveon, you did a great job out there". Valerie announced" Well Ash since you beat me fair and square, I present to you the Fairy Badge as a token of my appreciation, the badge is all yours". Ash said" Thank you Valerie" with pleasure as he does the usual pose when he receives a gym badge" Alright, I got the Fairy badge".

Ash said" Well, I still need to find my friends" when Valerie asked" Hey Ash, can I talk with you?". Ash answered back" Sure, no problem. I'm fine with it". Valerie then ask him again" You said you came from Pallet Town?" as for Ash he nodded in return. Valerie continues" Just like you, I also came from a different region before I become the gym leader here. To tell you the truth I originated from Johto". Ash said in surprise" I see, I wonder why I didn't see you back there" as Valerie answers back" Well I think I already left the region when you were still on your journey in Johto", Ash replies back" I see, thanks for giving me a little background of yours. I appreciate it a lot, and also it was nice to meet you, Valerie. Then I'll be leaving". Valerie reminded him" Take care Ash, Good luck on your upcoming battles". After Valerie's reminder, Ash left the gym to find his friends.

_Oops time skip, now evening_

Ash exclaimed" Its almost New Year's Eve , Serena added" Yeah I know". Bonnie asked" Hey brother, did we have everything we need for the upcoming New Year's Eve?" Clemont answers in a tone not to worry Bonnie" Of course, don't worry about it" however he asked Ash" Hey Ash, what about the time". Ash said" Don't worry I'll be the one looking at the time since I had my watch with me. For now its an hour left before New Year". Serena added" Then I'll be the one alerting to the countdown, when the time is near I'll tell you guys then we'll all shout Happy New Year as the time strikes". Altogether they nodded to Serena's words, however at the time they were enjoying themselves as they wait for the upcoming new year, Valerie approaches Ash & Co asked" Can I join you?" As for Ash he only nodded while Clemont and Bonnie look confused and Serena looks jealous that Ash invites a girl". Ash then explains to clear the misunderstanding" Guys, let me introduce you, this is Valerie. She is actually the gym leader of this city and she also originates from Johto region". Valerie answers back" Please to meet you". Ash then introduces Valerie to his friends" Valerie, this is Clemont and Bonnie; they are actually brothers and sisters. And this is Serena, my childhood friend". Valerie then teases Serena" Serena, I hope you and Ash do really fit well". Serena answers her back fidgeting" Well, I think so. I'm not too sure about it". Valerie then said" Oh no I almost forgot, I must check the clock before new year strikes".

_Minutes away to new year_

Ash exclaimed" Alright guys, time is almost here. Let's have our wishes ready". He begins his words" Let us say goodbye to this year and welcome the upcoming year with a big smile. Then I'll start, I wish I can become the strongest trainer somewhere near the future". Second is Clemont who said" I wish that I can become stronger not only as a gym leader but also a pokemon trainer and I also hope that I can protect Bonnie at all times". Bonnie then announces after Clemont" I wish I can help my brother when the he needs me and I also wish I can grow up to become a pokemon trainer just like Ash and my brother". Valerie announces after Bonnie" Me, I wish in my every gym battle I can learn new things from every challenger that I battle on my way". Last is Serena who said" Oh mine is last" then she starts" My wish is hopefully by the time new year arrives, I will somehow find my goal throughout my journey.

_Only now a few minutes away_

After they all announced their wishes, Ash realize the time is now really getting closer". Valerie said while explaining" Let's try to look at the big clock near this city, when the long hand strikes 13. That means new year has arrived". Bonnie then reminded" Brother have everything ready" as Clemont answers back while adjusting his glasses doing his science pose" Just leave it to me, the future is now thanks to science. Power of my latest invention, the Fireworks Launcher". Ash said in awe" Oh" as for Serena she doesn't have a comment. Bonnie added" That looks like a lame device anyway".

_Now counting down_

Ash started" Alright guys, I'll start counting down 10" Each of them have their turns until when Serena said" 5". Bonnie reminded" Have your little fireworks ready" as they start to count down again. Until the time they count to 1, Clemont said" Please work my machine". Serena said"0". Everyone shouted" Happy New Year" as the long hand struck at 13, as for Clemont he was lucky that his machine works". Clemont said' Thank goodness it works". Serena then tells Ash" Ash, there is something I want to say", as for Ash he questions back" What is it?" Serena then tries to kiss him as her message and also she said" I love you, Ash". As for Ash , he answered back" I see, thanks Serena" as he hugged her back. Serena smiles to her excitement that Ash have accept her or not, at least she was happy that she can be with him. Ash then shouted" Ok everyone let's work hard for our goals". Ash & co headed to their usual journey as for Valerie she heads back to the gym to await upcoming challengers. All of them welcome the new year happily as who knows what lies ahead on their succeeding journeys".

Well I think that's the end of this story. I'm not sure you it will like it or not. Anyway guys Happy New Year and this is vanilla869 now signing off.


End file.
